


Frustration

by angelminie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 5k of unadulterated filth, Anal Sex, Basically just me coping with the last few chapters, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelminie/pseuds/angelminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kishou Arima is an extraordinarily hard man to get into bed, and Haise is beyond frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 am ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whatever

Kishou Arima is an extraordinarily hard man to get into bed, and Haise is beyond frustrated.

They’ve been doing this- _thing_ , whatever it is, for months now. Haise understood the fact that both of them were busy men, that Arima had loads of responsibilities that were much more important than satiating the—very healthy, thank you—sexual appetite of a young man, even if said young man was his lover. 

He could understand why it was so hard to get some alone time with Arima, as Haise himself had an awful number of things to do, and a life that might not be as busy as his partner’s, but that had no problem in keeping him occupied. His world did not revolve around Arima, which was probably why their relationship ended up working out.

He appreciated every second of Arima’s free time that matched his own, treasured more than anything how the other man went out of his way to make time for him, and had a lot of fun just kissing, cuddling and reading to each other, as they usually did. He cherished the make out sessions they occasionally had, when Haise felt daring enough to push the boundaries of their innocent kissing. He loved _touching _Arima—Haise was a very tactile person, and touching was his favorite way to show affection—, loved feeling the hard and toned body beneath him while he straddled his lap, loved the way that Arima could lit up his body in flames with just a few deliberate touches.__

He really, _really_ hated the way Arima would stop, though. Every single time.

In the first few times that had happened, Haise thought Arima was just teasing him, and played along. It was the beginning of their new relationship, and at that time, he didn’t even know for sure if he was ready to take that next step, and stopping didn’t bother him as much. However, as the months started to pass, and they kept stopping, Haise started getting worried that the problem was with him. He stopped initiating contact, afraid that, maybe, Arima just… wasn’t interested in him that way.

The fact that Arima didn’t start anything beyond normal kissing was just solidifying that notion. The whole situation made him feel self-conscious and unattractive, and Haise knew that he should speak up, should talk about it, knew that Arima would give him all the opening possible and try to understand him as best as he could.

Haise just felt _childish_. His entire train of thought made him feel clingy and silly, and he couldn’t work up the courage to open his mouth about it.

Until Arima himself confronted him about it.

“Haise,” he called right after a kiss, separating their lips just enough so he could look at the other’s gray eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, and Haise’s heart hurt when he saw the look of confusion and worry on Arima’s face. They hadn’t seen each other in more than a week, since Arima had too many things to do and so did he. 

The man’s visit had been a surprise, since Arima hadn’t sent any messages about it, something he did every time he planned on going to the Chateau. He was still in work clothes, pristine as he always was, muttering a quick “sorry, I couldn’t wait”, before dragging Haise into a heated kiss.

Haise knew he wasn’t acting normally, was probably colder than he wanted to be—which was, _not a little bit_ —and not reacting as enthusiastically as he used to ever since he started to be bothered by _stupid, stupid_ thoughts, stupid, _stupid_.

Haise would be lying if he said he wasn’t panicking at least a little bit, and he stuttered. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” That was probably the worst thing he could have said in that situation, and he wanted to punch himself. Haise couldn’t bring himself to face the other man, hiding his face in his chest instead.

Arima, of course, wasn’t _stupid_ like he was. “Haise,” he said in a clear-cut tone. He pushed Haise’s shoulders just enough to lift his face with his fingers on his chin. Haise was forced to look up at the man in front of him, and felt his stomach drop—not because Arima’s face was disappointed, or angry, like he feared it would be, but because he looked at him with _patience_. Haise didn’t have memories of his first twenty years of life, but he couldn’t remember ever being treated so carefully.

He opened his mouth, closing it right after. How in heavens did people talk to their significant others?

Haise averted his eyes, looking at anywhere but Arima and avoiding looking at his expression as much as he could with the strong fingers holding his head in place. “Do you think I’m unattractive?” he asked, deciding to ignore the nagging feeling in his head telling him just how much like a spoiled child he was sounding.

Even while trying to avoid seeing Arima’s reaction at all costs, Haise could clearly see the man’s eyes widening and his whole expression changing for a second, going back to his neutral one as if nothing had happened.

Haise didn’t know what to think of that. He hoped he would find out soon.

He didn’t expect to be wrapped by the man’s strong arms, feeling his calm breathing in his neck.

“Haise,” Arima started, and took a few seconds of silence to resume talking, as if organizing his thoughts, “you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen.”

Haises’ heart picked up a fast pace. He held Arima’s coat tightly with his hands, tightening the hug. They stayed in silence for a few more seconds before the younger took a deep breath, deciding to ignore his own insecurities and lay his cards on the table. “Then why haven't we…” _Had sex? Fucked?_ “moved past kissing…” _Great move, Haise._ “yet?” His fist closed even more strongly, probably creating more creases in the man’s clothes than he would be comfortable with in any other situation—Arima could never care less, but Haise felt weird messing up with his meticulously neat clothing.

He felt Arima tensing against him. It was subtle enough that he probably wouldn’t have noticed if he was relying only on his vision.

Arima held him even closer. “... I don’t want to hurt you again.”

‘Again’, he said. Haise didn’t remember a time when he ever did, could barely imagine the man in front of him—who asked if Haise was absolutely sure around three times before _kissing_ him for the first time, the man who took care of him, saved him from insanity countless times, read books to him, held him like a father and later a lover—doing anything to hurt him.

The voice inside his head screamed. He stomped it silent.

“You won’t, though,” he said, lifting his head from Arima’s chest to look at his eyes and his furrowed brows. The man didn’t look convinced, and Haise caressed his cheek softly, studying his face before smiling, fully sure of what he was saying. “I want this. I want _you_.”

Arima looked into his eyes for a few more seconds. It seemed like he was searching for something. Haise didn’t know what it was, but he really hoped Arima could find it.

And apparently, he did, since the next thing Haise could remember was the man’s lips on his, and the muscular body against his once again, a lot more firmly than before. When Arima’s grasp on his waist got stronger and the man’s tongue started to tease his lips, any other thought besides _yes, hell yes_ quickly fled from Haise’s mind. 

He felt hot all over with just a few touches, as always, but this time was different. His body had something to look forward to now, and that made a huge difference. Haise was sure he was already getting hard, could feel the pressure behind his ghoul eye alerting him of his kakugan activating. He was giggly and felt like crying at the same time. Haise had no idea what his teenage years had been like, but he felt like one for the first time.

He loved kissing Arima, loved the taste of his mouth more than any meal he could ever eat. In the beginning, it was hard to control the instinct to bite down, but now it was just enjoyable and good—so, _so_ good. He could kiss the man for hours and never get bored. _But,_ he thought, taking Arima’s coat off the man’s body, letting it slide from the broad shoulders to the ground, _we won’t stop at kissing today_.

“When are the kids coming back?” Arima asked, breaking the kiss to start sucking and biting at Haise’s neck, making the half-ghoul feel his whole body react, grinding against Arima’s thighs on impulse. The question flew right by Haise’s head, and he kept moving his hands through the muscles in the other’s body—he loved to feel how strong Arima was; it was different, seeing his massive body and feeling it with his own hands, and not with his imagination.

Arima chuckled, the sound vibrating from his mouth to Haise’s neck and the only thought on Haise’s head was that Arima sounded painfully hot. He grinded harder against Arima’s thigh, moving his own against the bulge forming on the other’s pants, eliciting another sound from the man’s throat.

Haise wasn’t in his right mind, too lost to feel embarrassed by how easy and eager he was being—he had wanted it for so long, had jerked off to the thought of being fucked hard by the man before him so many times, and now that his chance was right in front of him, he would make the most of it, and Haise refused to half-ass anything about the situation. He was going all out, and, judging by how hard Arima already was against him, the man liked it.

Haise was starting to feel his head get foggy, drowning himself on such a strong power trip that he was getting dizzy. Knowing he could bring Kishou Arima—the strongest man he had ever heard of, his mentor, the mysterious CCG Reaper who barely ever gave anyone a second of his attention—to such a state… It was exhilarating. 

“Haise,” Arima said again, biting the other’s neck hard enough to make him release a strangled sound, a mix of a hiss and a moan.

“W-What?”

“When are the kids coming back?” he asked, moving the collar of Haise’s shirt just enough to let him suck all over his collarbone, making the half-ghoul gasp.

“I have no idea—” A moan abruptly cut off his sentence as Arima pressed his thigh against his clothed cock just as Haise had given a fairly hard thrust. “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

“We better do this in your bedroom,” Arima said. Haise was mildly offended by how put together he was, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Don’t,” he moaned, moving his hands underneath Arima’s suit. “I don’t care, just keep—” he moaned again, grinding against the strong thigh between his legs and scratching the man’s back hard enough to leave marks, “—moving.”

Arima licked a line from his collarbone to his lips and gave him an open mouthed kissed that punched the air out of his lungs. When he broke the kiss, the man lifted Haise as if he weighed nothing, and the younger let an embarrassing sound escape, hooking his legs around the man’s waist. Arima ignored his coat on the floor, walking towards the stairs as he kissed Haise again.

Haise was squirming, kissing back with teeth and tongue and overenthusiasm. He felt animalistic, way too hot to be wearing any clothing. He simply couldn’t stay put. He was conscious that he would probably be straining any other man who had chosen to carry him in such a state, but Arima didn’t even look like he was breaking a sweat, not even when they reached the stairs. He just kept kissing Haise, occasionally breaking the kiss to move to his neck, and then back again.

Before he could take notice of where they were, Haise saw himself falling on top of a soft place—which he noted that was his bed a lot later than he bothered to admit—, and saw himself being dwarfed by the sheer size of the man on top of him. Arima looked a lot bigger in this position, terrifyingly so, but it only served to make Haise feel the room get even hotter. His bedroom, that always looked so unnecessarily big to him, now felt a lot smaller, like the walls were closing in on both of them. Haise was suffocating in the best way possible.

Using his legs around Arima’s waist, Haise pulled the man enough to make their bodies collide, touching on every possible part, and it still wasn’t enough. Haise kissed him with more force than intended, but he was too far gone to care, craving the man too much to think straight, and it wasn’t like the other was making any complaints.

“I need you,” Haise said, rolling his hips to grind his cock against Arima’s own and moving the other investigator’s hips against his own with his lower body, moaning loudly and arching his back. His entire being was throbbing, his groin as the starting point. Haise let his shaking hands travel to Arima’s tie, undoing it as quick as he could while being distracted by passionate kisses, and making quick work of Arima’s shirt right after.

He had never seen Arima shirtless before, had to imagine his build all by himself in his occasional jerk off sessions, going by how unbelievably strong the man was and how big he looked. But the reality in front of him was a lot better than anything his imagination could have conjured, and Haise whined softly before he could stop himself. He could feel Arima’s smirk against his neck, and decided to punish his smugness by scratching from his chest to his toned abdomen, dragging his nails in a deliberately slow rhythm on top of his nipples, getting a sharp bite and a particularly strong thrust in return. He did it again, just to see the reaction it would get.

“ _Haise_ ,” Arima growled, going back to his mouth and biting his lower lip. The sound of his name uttered like that by the other man made his heart jump.

This was going unbearably slow, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Haise whined and squirmed. “ _Fuck_ me—” he muttered, his voice rough, and nipped at Arima’s bottom lip, “— _right now_.”

The reaper scratched Haise’s thigh over his pants. “You’re ordering me around now?” he asked with a light and playful tone.

“I’m into that,” Haise answered with a smile, making the other man chuckle.

Arima took Haise’s shirt by the hem and dragged it off his body. He would feel self-conscious, half-naked in all his lithe glory—he had a strong body, his muscles defined through years of intense training with the CCG and Arima himself, but he was very slender and delicate enough to pass as a girl without much trouble, not nearly as manly as Arima was—, but the man didn’t give him enough time to think about it. He moved quickly to unbuckle Haise’s belt and pull his pants off his legs together with his underwear, leaving Haise fully naked and under the weight of his stare.

Haise felt _desired_ , any doubt about Arima’s attraction to him vanishing with the way the man was looking at him, making his body ache. He looked hungry, and Haise was willing to be devoured in anyway the other man wanted him to be.

Arima gave him a brief kiss before starting to move lower, sucking on his neck, then his collarbones and chest before stopping at Haise’s nipples. He started with the left one, pinching and pulling at it with his index and thumb fingers, using his fingernails to flick and scratch at it sometimes, while starting to suck and bite at the right one.

Haise gasped, moving his hands to the top of Arima’s head and pulling hard at his white strands, gaining a bite strong enough to hurt in just the right way, making his cock throb and leak. Moans were leaving his lips shamelessly. 

Haise always knew he was sensitive, had played with himself more than enough to know all the places that made him tick—but Arima was finding all of them faster than he had imagined, and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. It didn’t even compare with doing it all by himself.

Arima stopped only when his nipples were red, raw and oversensitive. He left them alone and started to move lower again, scratching Haise’s stomach very lightly, just enough to make him shudder and the thin hair on his body stand up, and kissing after the path his hand was making.

Haise’s heart stopped for a second, and he licked his lips, tightening his hold on Arima’s hair. Oh. _Oh_.

His mentor wasn’t kind enough to get him off so quickly though. Instead of going straight to where Haise wanted him, he started licking his inner thighs, kissing and sucking his way around Haise’s body and pelvis and mindfully avoiding his cock, that stood up at full attention against Haise’s belly, hard as a rock, leaking pre-come steadily.

Haise’s heart was beating so fast he was worried he was going to pass out. His body felt like it was on fire, and the small paths of saliva Arima’s tongue left behind on his body cooled off like lava. He was so hard it was painful, his balls tight like never before and his body taut like a bowstring ready to shoot.

When he finally, _finally, thank God_ , felt Arima’s mouth on his cock, Haise was sure he wasn’t gonna last long. He felt overwhelmed, and he was sure he was drooling a bit, but he couldn’t care about it. Not when Arima was mouthing at his cock with deliberate slowness, holding him and licking his length with care. Haise’s body thrust up before he could even think about it, but Arima held him in place, only giving him a heated look that made Haise’s blood boil before going back to his ministrations.

He was going insane. Arima was going to drive him crazy.

When the reaper finally engulfed his cock inside his mouth, Haise almost choked, the air in his lungs punched right out without any warning. The wet heat around himself was suffocating, Arima’s mouth and tongue so soft Haise thought he had died and gone straight to heaven. The man stroked with one hand the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and started to bob his head up and down, dragging his tongue against the underside of Haise’s cock, making the half-ghoul squirm.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Haise gasped. He chanced a look, after realizing his eyes had closed by themselves. Arima was looking right at him, and Haise felt his heart stop. The white hair falling on his eyes, his lips stretched to accommodate Haise’s length, the hot look in his eyes— 

—it was too much, _too much_ , he was gonna come, he had barely lasted a minute and he was already gonna come. What an utter disgrace—

His orgasm was abrupt and made him feel like his body had been snapped in half, his vision blacking out and his back arching so far from the bed Haise thanked God he was so flexible or he might have actually broke his spine. The feeling was over as quickly as it came, though, leaving Haise with his heart pumping pure adrenaline to his veins and his cock literally _hurting_ for more.

When Haise finally came back to his senses, and managed to see again, Arima was standing over him again, looking way more concerned than he had any right to be after giving Haise a mind-blowing orgasm like that.

“Are you ok?” Arima asked, caressing Haise’s hair out of his forehead.

Haise giggled, feeling more stupid than he should be with his cock still hard and almost turning into a shade of purple. 

“I will be when you finish what you started,” he said, turning from Arima to open the drawer in his nightstand and taking out the lube he kept there. When he handed it over to Arima, the latter threw him a weird look, which made Haise blush—and made him feel even more ridiculous. Who the hell blushed from embarrassment after getting a blowjob? “I just have a lot of time by myself, alright?”

Arima’s lips twitched in a subtle smile, and Haise found himself staring at how swollen they looked, glistening with saliva and maybe even—wow, holy shit.

The older man poured lube on his hand and warmed it, and Haise opened his legs more, using his flexibility for the greater good. Arima inserted his middle finger inside of Haise slowly and carefully, leaning down to kiss his lips and try to distract him as much as possible.

Haise was relatively used to penetration—not by another man, mind you, but he had a few toys he liked to hide with _extremely good care_ so _no one ever_ would be able to find—, and the feeling of Arima’s slender finger wasn’t completely foreign. He rolled his tongue against Arima’s and moaned.

Taking that as permission, Arima inserted his index finger along with the other one, scissoring them in order to stretch Haise more easily. He bit the other’s bottom lip before kissing his neck and going back to his nipples, taking advantage of how sensitive they were to distract the younger man even more.

Haise couldn’t keep his hands still. He stroked Arima’s white hair, scratched his nape, caressed his arms and back. His entire body was moving as well, without his permission, his legs shuddering and his skin littered with goosebumps. His vocal cords were also acting up, making him moan louder than he intended.

When Arima curled his fingers up just right and gave his nipple a particularly hard bite, Haise was sure he had screamed.

Arima put a third finger in, making sure to abuse Haise’s prostate now that he had found it. He leaned up again to lick at the line of saliva coming out of Haise’s open mouth, kissing him.

The half-ghoul gasped. “Now. Now, _now_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, attacking Arima’s belt as if it had committed a horrible crime, unfastening it and the pants, pushing them down just enough to release Arima’s own length.

Just the sight of it, the tip engorged and leaking lubrication, reddened, thick and a lot bigger than his own, so proportional to Arima’s body. It was more than enough to make his mouth water. He wanted Arima to fuck his mouth just as much as he wanted him to fuck his ass, wanted to feel that heavy cock in his tongue and taste him. He needed to control his urge, though. There would be plenty of time for that later, and now, he needed to be filled to the brim. Urgently. Or he felt like he would lose his mind.

He poured some lube on his hand and stroked Arima’s cock, coating it with a heavy layer of the lubricant and alternating between looking at his hand working on his length or at Arima’s heated gaze upon him. He felt hot all over. He couldn’t stop licking his lips. Haise felt genuinely hungry, was wondering if his stomach would start grumbling anytime soon. He wanted a bite but he knew he couldn’t have it, so he tried to satisfy himself with licking at Arima’s neck and tasting his skin, that now had the salty hint of sweat mixed to it.

“I’m ready, come on,” Haise mumbled heatedly, positioning the reaper’s cock against his hole and hooking his legs around his waist, pushing him in and feeling Arima thrusting inside until all his length was buried to the hilt.

Haise choked for a second, struggling to get the air he needed inside of his lungs, but not quite managing it. He felt full, like his belly was filled with Arima’s ridiculous girth, stretching his body to its absolute limits. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it felt like too much at the same time, like his body was about to break. The man above him whispered words of support and praise against his ear, petting his hair, kissing his cheek and his forehead, and it was then that Haise noticed he was crying without even noticing.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Arima said, quietly, kissing his tears away. “You’re amazing, Haise.” A quick peck on the lips. “You’re such a good boy.” A kiss in the forehead.

In a second Haise was bawling his eyes out. _Way to go, Haise_ , he thought, _crying while having sex. You have reached a new low._

But Arima wasn’t judging him at all—quite the contrary. He was supporting him, his entire body tense with the urge to thrust inside the heat around him, but he wasn’t moving at all. Haise was sure it was taking all his many years of exercising self-control for the man to be able to do what he was doing.

“I’m sorry,” Haise whispered, using his hands to dry his tears. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m crying.” He laughed.

Arima smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I just love you so much, and I’ve been waiting for this for so long, and this is all too much, you have no idea,” Haise said, hugging Arima close enough that their whole bodies were touching. He could feel Arima throbbing, could feel himself clenching around him, could feel the man’s muscles so rigid it was making _him_ hurt.

“I do,” Arima whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I do have an idea.”

He felt like crying again. He refuse to, though.

He pushed Arima to him again, giving him a silent permission—or, well, a demand— to move. Arima pulled himself from inside him, until there was just the tip, and buried himself once more, making Haise release a strangled sound, and moving again, and again, until they had set a rhythm. Haise pulled him in with his legs and raised his hips to meet each one of Arima’s thrusts. 

He couldn’t breathe, he felt everything two times more, his body so sensitive that any part of Arima that touched him made him burn. He didn’t know if he was sweating, drooling or crying, or all three of those at the same time, but Haise knew he looked like a complete mess. There was nothing in the world that would make him pay that any of his attention. Everything was messy, but everything was also Arima, Arima, Arima, all around him, inside him, all-encompassing just like the entire existence of the man above him.

He should’ve imagined that fucking Arima would feel like a near-death experience. A direct encounter with God himself. A feeling intense enough to drive any man mad. Haise couldn’t feel anything, but he also could feel _everything_. He didn’t know if he was screaming or squirming or moving in any way, had lost complete control over his own body, surrendering to his own exhilarating lust. 

But he _could_ feel every part of Arima that was pressed against his body, the drag of Arima’s cock in and out of him in a pace that was completely wrecking him. He could feel Arima’s breath against his neck, his fast heartbeat against Haise’s own chest. He could clearly hear the moans and groans that escaped the man, quiet noises that echoed against his ears like loud drums, rocking the very core of his being, making insane heat pool on his lower belly, his balls tighten and his heart beat like he was running a marathon. The pleasure was so intense it hurt.

When Arima touched his cock, it was suddenly too much for his body to bear, and Haise had a moment of clarity long enough to realize that his neighbors could probably hear his scream, if they couldn’t hear him before. All the build-up was released suddenly, hitting him much harder than the orgasm he had before. He scratched Arima’s back with enough strength to draw blood, vertical thick lines of red that were apparently all that was lacking for Arima to reach his own peak, letting out a grunt against Haise’s ear.

Haise felt his vision blacking out, and his consciousness slipping away from him. He didn’t even have the time to be afraid.

***

When Haise came to his senses again, he was laying on top of Arima’s bare chest. He felt Arima’s hand petting his hair softly, and smiled.

“Hey,” he said, looking up at the other man’s face. He felt completely fucked out, his body aching everywhere in the most delightful way. The laziness was taking over, and he stretched like a sleepy cat.

“How are you feeling?” Arima asked, and of course that would be the first thing he would say after fucking Haise into oblivion.

It was the most endearing thing in the world.

“I feel amazing,” he answered truthfully. “I’ve never been better.” He smiled and leaned up, kissing the man he adored so much he couldn’t even put the feeling into words properly.

He moved and felt Arima’s come leaking out of him, and couldn’t decide between being amused, disgusted, or thinking it was kinda hot. He had to control himself not to reach behind himself and have a taste. Even he had some limits.

When he was about to kiss Arima again and maybe cuddle for a few more minutes before going straight to the bathroom—and maybe sucking him off, who knew—someone knocked on the door.

They both looked at each other, and Haise got up as quickly as he could with his body aching the way it was, picking up Arima’s shirt and his own pair of pants in the way and wearing them before opening the door just enough to see who was on the other side.

He knew what he was in for when he saw who it was.

“Maman!” Saiko exclaimed, smiling too wide for it to be even slightly innocent. She was hiding something behind her back, and now that his head wasn’t completely incoherent anymore, Haise felt like he knew exactly what it was.

“Saiko,” he said, trying to smile back at her.

“So,” she started, “you might wanna tell Papa that I hope he stays for dinner.” She handed over Arima’s coat to Haise. “It’s been a while since he hung out with us!”

Haise took the coat from her, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. He was sure his face was as red as it could get. Saiko looked amused as hell. The little devil.

She winked at him, consciously making the situation as bad as she could possibly make. When Saiko left, Haise closed the door and slid down until he sat on the ground. 

When he looked back to the bed, Arima was sitting, looking at him with something that was definitely amused but bordered on pity as well.

“Huh…” Haise hesitated. “Are you staying for dinner?”


End file.
